RAW (Episode 50) - Results (WWE2K18)
Ember Moon def. Alicia Fox; RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch attacks Moon makes her first official appearance as a member of the RAW Roster'']] Louisville, KY - It was a night a debuts, returns and carnage as the road to King of the Ring steamrolled through the streets of Louisville. One week after making her shocking first appearance on RAW, Ember Moon has officially signed on as a RAW Superstar and her first order of business is to prove to Becky Lynch that she is the "competition" that she seeks and what better way to kick off the quest than with a match against Alicia Fox. The former champion tried her hand into putting a stop to the "War Goddess'" momentum but Moon was having none of it and one Eclipse signaled the end for the "Foxy One" and massive beginnings for the NXT standout. But Moon's celebration was cut short thanks to the music of the RAW Women's Champion, who probably wanted revenge for Ember cutting off her celebration last week. After a intense stand off, the "Irish Lass-Kicker" took the coward's way out by striking Moon across the skull with the Women's Title, flooring the "competition". Rusev wants competition; Samoa Joe returns enters the arena to speak his mind on his current status on RAW'']] For the first time in months, "The Bulgarian Brute" Rusev made his return to RAW to address his current status on Team Red. Unhappy with not being involved in the WWE Championship Tournament last week, Rusev took jabs at the new WWE Champion Bray Wyatt and Shinsuke Nakamura, warning the two that once their battle is over in Puerto Rico, they will have a date with "Rusev Day" and he will crush them. Rusev even go as far as bashing Smackdown Live's newest Superstar, Braun Strowman, claiming the "Monster Among Men" ran to Team Blue the first chance he got and that didn't sit well with the brute, who claimed to not having real competition Enter a "Submission Machine" Also appearing for the first time in months, Samoa Joe appeared behind Rusev, taking the fight to the "Super Athlete" finally finishing things off with a massive Muscle Buster. How will Rusev respond when he battles Samoa Joe next week on the final episode of RAW before King of the Ring? Xavier Woods def. Cedric Alexander; Woods confronts Kofi Kingston looks to signify his spot in the Cruiserweight Division'']] After Big E Langston decided to remain on Smackdown Live during the internal Superstar Shakeup 2 weeks ago, things have all been crystal clear in regards to the future of the New Day. One third of that faction, Xavier Woods, decided to shed his "Booty" skin and enter the arena on his own and with a completely different demeanor that we've grown accustomed to but his opponent was no slouch as he was set to go one-on-one with the man who nearly defeated Hideo Itami on 205 Live - Cedric Alexander. Woods was not in the mood to play, despite taunting the crowd with a New Day shout, Woods hit Eat Defeat to gain the victory. But his night was far from complete as Xavier Woods apparently has some kind of "beef" with his tag team partner and friend - Kofi Kingston. revealing that the former Intercontinental Champion made some slight remarks via twitter (when we searched for them, they were since deleted) that didn't sit well with Woods. Finally confirming that he did indeed go on a twitter "rant", Kofi Kingston was not to apologetic towards Woods, he instead revealed that Woods and Langston disrespected him by talking behind his back. Woods was not to shy to reveal to Kingston the harsh truth that this isn't 2009 when he took out Randy Orton with a boom drop from the rafters or the "spot fest" that he do to keep himself in the Royal Rumble, Woods goes further by claiming that Kingston should just retire because soon those memories will fade and he will be remembered as a "Never Was". That statement tempted Kingston to strike Woods but instead he thanked Xavier Woods for light a "fire" under him. After this heated exchange, per WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon, on the final episode of RAW before King of the Ring, Xavier Woods will go one-on-one with Kofi Kingston, officially ending what was left of the New Day. The Revival def. The Usos (New RAW Tag Team Champions) isolating Jey Uso from his brother, eager to win the RAW Tag Team Titles'']] The chaos on RAW continued as a match that was scheduled to take place at Backlash a few months ago is finally happening but this time on RAW as The Revival finally challenge The Usos for the RAW Tag Team Championship. Keeping Jey Uso isolated from his brother in the early going, many believed Wilder & Dawson were on the verge of ending things quickly and taking the red straps from the twin brothers but once Jey tagged in his brother, things were looking up for the "Samoan Dynasty" but that momentum was abruptly cut short when Scott Dawson took things to another level when he superplexed Jimmy Uso from the top rope to the ringside floor and on that move alone was Dawson about to pin Jimmy to secure the victory and the Tag Team Titles for his team But their celebration was short lived when two massive men - collectively known as The Authors of Pain - stormed to ringside to take out Scott Dawson and laying waste to Dash Wilder and ending things with the "Last Chapter", putting the entire RAW tag team division on notice. Who will fall victim to Akam and Rezar next? WWE Champion Bray Wyatt def. Bo Dallas (w/Curtis Axel) , standing tall after making quick work of Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel]] One week after ascending atop of the RAW mountain, new WWE Champion Bray Wyatt was in no mood to celebrate, he was in a mood of chaos and destruction when he made quick work of Bo Dallas of The Entourage in what has to be record time but he wasn't done there as he delivered two more Sister Abigails to Axel and Dallas respectively, possibly sending a message to his King of the Ring opponent - Shinsuke Nakamura, who wasn't in the arena. Per Shane McMahon, on the final episode of RAW before King of the Ring, Shinsuke Nakamura will be in the same arena as WWE Champion Bray Wyatt. How will these two larger than life personalities function in the same building? Shane McMahon calls out Dean Ambrose; Ambrose goes on a rampage calls out Dean Ambrose in regards to his actions against Shawn Michaels]] All of this started because he failed One week after Dean Ambrose brutally assaulted RAW General Manager Shawn Michaels backstage for refusing to give him another shot at the WWE Championship. WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon returned to Team Red to call out the disgruntled and rogue WWE Superstar for a face to face, to deal with the situation. After Shane voiced his opinion and forced his authority by taking away Dean Ambrose's merchandise, entrance and fanfare. the "Lunatic Fringe" snapped, hitting Dirty Deeds on Shane before exiting backstage to brutally assault Rich Swann, who has suffered a number of injuries. Following all of this, Ambrose has been terminated from the company due to the pending lawsuits at the hand of Shawn Michaels as well as for putting his hands on authority. John Cena def. Big Cass (Via Disqualification) standing over a fallen John Cena to end the broadcast'']] In the main event, it was a match of revenge as John Cena went toe to toe once again with the man who practically destroyed him last week on RAW - Big Cass, who this time was accompanied by his girlfriend, Carmella. After a brutal back and forth contest that saw both superstars nearly suffering defeat. Things got a little out of hand when Cass and Cena fought to the outside and Cass introduced a steel chair into the mix, signalling the disqualification victory for John Cena. Cass was far from done with the "Cenation Leader", even to the point where Carmella walked away from the chaos. After sending Cena back into the ring, Cass looked to put the final touch on Cena but in shocking fashion as the "Brooklyn Giant" hit a massive piledriver from the ring apron to the floor, knocking Cena out cold and potentially injuring the previously injured neck. Gallery Ember_Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png|Ember Moon enters for her RAW In-Ring Debut Ember_Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png Ember_Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png Ember_Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(5).png Ember_Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1) WWE2K18_Universe_Mode_RAW_Ep.5_Screenshot_2018-04-20_17-50-58.png|"The War Goddess" victorious in her RAW debut Lynch-Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Lynch-Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png Lynch-Moon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png Becky_Lynch_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1)|RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch sending a message to Ember Moon Rusev_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1)|Rusev returns to RAW, seeking fair treatment and real competition Joe-Rusev_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|Enter, Samoa Joe, answering the call for "competition" for the "Bulgarian Brute" Cedric_Alexander_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png Cedric_Alexander_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Cedric_Alexander_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png Cedric_Alexander_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png|Looking to make a name on his own, Xavier Woods is ready for his first match as a Cruiserweight Xavier_Woods_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1) Woods-Kingston_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|After his victory, Xavier Woods called out his former tag team partner, Kofi Kingston for a little chat Usos-Revival_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|In a match that should've taken place at Backlash, The Usos defended the Tag Titles against The Revival The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png The_Revival_(RAW_Ep.5)_(5).png|The Revival celebrating their tag team title victory... AOP_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png|...Until the Authors of Pain showed up! AOP_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png AOP_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png AOP_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|The tag team division has officially entered the "Book of Dominance" Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1)|WWE Champion Bray Wyatt sends a highly effective message to Shinsuke Nakamura through Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon enters the arena to call out Dean Ambrose Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|No fanfare. No music. NOTHING. Dean Ambrose enters to come face to face with Shane McMahon Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep.5)_(4).png Ambrose-McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1)|Ambrose. McMahon. Face to Face Ambrose-McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(2).png Ambrose-McMahon_(RAW_Ep.5)_(3).png|Already knew he was fired, Dean Ambrose went down swinging by attacking Shane McMahon Dean_Ambrose_(RAW_Ep.5)_(5).png Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|Big Cass enters the arena to battle John Cena in the main event Cass-Cena_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1).png|Taking things a little to far, Big Cass piledrives John Cena from the apron to the ringside area, effectively injuring the former World Champion Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.5)_(1)|What has Cass done? Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight